q21ubfandomcom-20200214-history
Q21UB Wiki
='Welcome to the Special Topics in Communications: Networks Q21UB Wiki'= Instructions The final project (required only from the graduate students) is a student-selected research project that applies networking principles in our everyday applications by looking at how our world is connected socially, strategically and technologically and why it matters. In other words you need to propose a Q21 similar to the 20Q to be covered in this course that utilizes networking concepts to address the proposed question. The proposal should be 1-2 pages and should provide a detailed description of the question you are trying to address. You should convince the reader that the problem addressed plays a significant role in our networked life. You should also state what you plan to deliver at the end of the project. You should include a short list of references that are related to your project. If it is a joint project, you should state the planned division of work. I will give you feedback on your proposal. Be careful not to propose an overly ambitious project since everything must be done within the semester. The final project could be a collaborative project with at most two students. If a collaborative project is pursued, the scope of the project is expected to be about twice that of a one-student project, and the works of each student must be clearly stated so that I can grade them separately. Start immediately with your project! Think about what you want to do. You are encouraged to discuss with the instructor about your plans.. Wiki page You need to create a wiki page for your proposed Q21. It should be similar format to the course book chapters but not included the advanced materials. In your wiki page you need to create 2 examples with solutions similar to the ones in the 20Q textbook. ='Question 21'= How can I trust a digital transaction made using Bitcoins? by Enrico Santagati Bitcoin (BTC), is a decentralized digital currency based on an open-source, peer-to-peer internet protocol and it was introduced in 2009 by a pseudonymous developer named Satoshi Nakamoto. Today, Bitcoin is the most widely used alternative currency and already a few hundreds of companies and individuals are accepting Bitcoin as a form of payment. Nevertheless, Is Bitcoin robust and efficient enough to be used as an every-day currency? Read the Full Article How does my GPS determine my route? by Colleen Bailey What is the technology behind Google and why people choose Google instead of Bing? by Mona Nafari Joint Optimization of Relay Location & Power Allocation in Two-Way AF Relay Network by Xiangyu Chen How to Capture the Zeitgeist via Eigen-tweets? by Emrecan Demirors, Panos Markopoulos How can GPS devices be tracked from anywhere in the world? by Adam Gannon How does Pandora differentiate my musical taste? by Luigi Di Tacchio, Zahed Hossain Why the current 4G is much faster than the previous generation? by Zimu Guo What’s the deal with Internet rush hour? by Robert Ward, John Inzina Is Cloud Computing Green? by Nan Cen, Peiran Song Why do I pay 7.99$ monthly for Netflix? by Sunit Kapuria, Cédric Lolliot How Does Facebook News Feed Work? by Khoi Nguyen, Viral Patel Facebook was created originally in Harvard by Mark Zuckerberg with its sole purpose to share pictures and class notes within Harvard students. However, it quickly expanded and became one of the most social visit sites today. Almost everyone, especially students from middle school to college to working business people have at least one Facebook account. With its expansion, each Facebook user eventually has added from hundreds to thousands of friends. Read More Did Facebook Wipe Out Orkut or was it Google Itself? by Rachana Nikum, Pragya Tiwari 'How can Social Media like Twitter be used to predict future events like elections? ' Alesha Patel, Meghna Vaidya How does Google Maps make our life easy? by Rachita Patrikar, Sivaram Rajendhran How VRCodes reboot smartcodes? by Georgios Sklivanitis How do travel sites recommend hotels? by Marcia Torrico Recommendation System Based on Social Relations by Yaswanth Varadappavari Does it matter how far you are in a virtual world network? by Krutish Venkataraman What makes LinkedIn so popular? by Mahmuda Zafrin Why do Internet Exchange Points Play a Fundamental Role in the Internet Ecosystem? by Mirko Gradillo Category:Browse